The Broken Promise
by Mikila94
Summary: Luffy made a promise to Nojiko, but wasn't able to keep it.


**A.N: I started to write this ages ago, but I didn´t have time to finish this because of my other fics. And now I´ll continue writing them since I got this done. I got an idea for this when I saw a LuNa music video where Nami watched Luffy with teary eyes when she was sent away by Kuma. And I also wanted to write a story about Nojiko since there isn´t much of them. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece.**

**The broken promise**

Luffy watched how his nakama, one by one, were sent off by Kuma of the shichibukai. But when Nami, his navigator and a very good friend, was sent away, his mind started to go crazy. Nami´s teary, terrified look when Kuma made her disappear just didn´t go away from his mind. Nami´s yell for help rang in his ears.

"_NO!"_ he thought _"This can´t be! I broke my promise to Nojiko!"_

Luffy was trying to fight back tears; tears of sadness, tears of anger and regret. He had betrayed her. He had made promise to Nojiko, but he hadn´t been able to keep it.

_Flashback: _

_Luffy was walking, eating and laughing at the same time in the village of Cocoyashi, Nami´s home. He was really happy, because now Nami would join them without any problems._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nami´s sister, Nojiko, walking out of the village._

"_I wonder where she´s going", Luffy thought and started to follow Nojiko as silently as he could._

_XXXXX_

_Nojiko took an orange from a bush and started to eat it. Oranges had always been something that calmed her down._

"_Arlong´s down, but Nami still isn´t going to stay home!" she thought as the tears started to run down her cheeks._

"_What makes you so sad?" this made Nojiko jump, she hadn´t heard anyone coming. She turned her head and saw her little sister´s boyfrie- err, captain._

"_Don´t scare me like that!" Nojiko snapped. Luffy put his hands in front of him, defending himself._

"_Sorry", he said and looked at the woman´s teary face._

"_Why were you crying?" he asked. Nojiko blushed and turned her head away and yelled: "I´m not crying!"_

"_You´re lying", Luffy said simply and finished the meat he was eating._

"_You can tell me, I won´t tell anyone." he added._

"_There´s nothing to tell", Nojiko said calmly. Luffy watched Nojiko for a moment. Then he walked over to her and took an orange from the bush._

"_It´s about Nami, isn´t it?" he asked while he peeled the orange. Nojiko rolled her eyes. What else could it be about anyway?_

"_So what?" she asked._

"_Are you worried about her? Don´t you want her to leave?" Luffy asked and put the first piece of orange in to his mouth._

"_Of course I´m worried about her! She´s my sister!" Nojiko yelled, annoyed._

"_Do you think it was easy for me to sit here when my sister was risking her life with pirates! I was sick because of worrying!" she continued her yelling. She collapsed on to a chair close behind her and continued: "How could you even know what I´ve been through! You have no ide-"_

"_I have a brother", when Luffy said this, it silenced Nojiko. He took another piece of orange and continued: "He´s a pirate, just like me. He´s three years older than me and left our home three years before me." _

_He turned to look at Nojiko._

"_Do you think I´m not worried!" he asked. Nojiko looked at her feet._

"_Did your brother chose to be a pirate?" she asked finally. Luffy nodded._

"_Yes, he did." he said. Nojiko glared at Luffy._

"_Like I said, you have no idea what I´m talking about. Nami didn´t choose to be a pirate, she was forced to be one!" she yelled. Tears started to fall from her eyes again when she watched Luffy who didn´t even flinch._

"_That might be true", Luffy said and finished the orange "But there is always another choice."_

"_What do you know about-"_

"_I used to have two brothers", Luffy said before Nojiko could finish "The other one´s name was Sabo. Me and him weren´t biological brothers, and neither were Ace and I."_

"…_.but you were still brothers", Nojiko said. She knew what Luffy mean, she and Nami weren´t biological siblings either._

"_Yeah", Luffy said and started to peel another orange "Sabo was born in to a rich family, but he wasn´t happy. So he took off and became a pirate, but…" Luffy couldn´t finish his sentence. Now it was his turn to cry._

"_But he died", Nojiko finished for him. Luffy nodded and Nojiko sighed._

"_If pirating was what killed him, then why did you and your another brother became pirates?" she asked. She didn´t get him at all._

"_It wasn´t pirating that killed him, it was this world." Luffy told. Now Nojiko didn´t understand at all._

"_I don´t get what you are trying to say", she said._

"_He was shot, or that´s what I´ve heard. Shot by a world noble, by someone who the government protects." Luffy told._

"_Oh", Nojiko said, understanding a little better._

"_But aren´t you and your brother afraid of getting killed, too?" she asked. Luffy sighed._

"_Yes", he replied "But how could we face Sabo when we die, if we were cowards who wouldn´t try to make their dreams come true like he did?"_

"…_he was really important to you, wasn´t he?" Nojiko asked when nothing else didn´t come to her mind. Luffy nodded._

"_Yeah, but that´s in the past. Now I have something else I need to and I´m going to protect." he told._

"_Your crew?" Nojiko asked and Luffy nodded. Nojiko sighed, but a small smile still came to her lips._

"_Then promise me something", she said, looking straight at Luffy with steady gaze. Luffy looked at her, waiting for her to continue._

"_Promise me that you´ll keep my little sister safe", she said. Luffy grinned his usual grin._

"_Of course!" he said, fixing his hat. Now Nojiko smiled too. She now knew that Luffy would keep Nami safe, because she was important to them both._

_The end of the flashback_

"_I´m an idiot! A weak, stupid idiot!"_ Luffy thought. Nami had disappeared, he had broken his promise to Nojiko. He looked at Chopper and Robin, the only remaining members of his crew.

"_I´ll think about Nami later, I need to protect Robin and Chopper!"_ he thought _"But I´ll definitely will get Nami back."_

XXXXX

Nojiko dropped her mug of hot coffee, causing Genzo to look at her.

"Is something wrong, Nojiko?" he asked. Nojiko blinked and shook her head.

"No… I just had this weird feeling." Nojiko told. Genzo sighed, it wasn´t the first time Nojiko said something like that.

"Don´t worry, Nami´s safe. That Straw hat kid is taking care of her." he told. Nojiko nodded, but she still couldn´t stop worrying about Nami.

"_Please, Nami, be safe."_

**A.N: There! Short but I think it´s okay. Thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
